


ASOIAF Drabbles: Renly x Loras

by afewreelthoughts



Series: tumblr asoiaf fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: A collection of short one-shots written on tumblrCh 1: taking care of the other while sick (G)Ch 2: first big fight (T)Ch 3: meeting the Tyrells, Mod AU (G)





	1. taking care of the other while sick (G)

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money from this; everything belongs to George R.R. Martin

“People are going to notice that you’re late,” Loras said, his voice cracking on a particularly disgusting cough. He was buried in the covers on his bed, tangled hair becoming an actual nest around his head, nose bright red.

“I just came back with your tea,” Renly said, lightly blowing on the mug of hot tea leaves and honey in his hands. “Besides, I’m late for the Small Council almost every day. They would notice if I’m early.”

Loras closed his eyes. “Does it have honey?” 

“Yes.”

“Leave it on the table when you go.”

Renly set the mug down and sat on the edge of Loras’s bed. “You don’t usually rush me off to council meetings.” 

“That’s different,” Loras said, but he smiled when he said it. “There’s other things to do.”

“We have things to do today. I brought you tea. I can get you a cold cloth for your head.” 

“Yes, please.” 

The pitcher of cold water was all the way across Loras’s room, which was chaotically filled with lovely things. Loras was rarely ever there and Renly knew that he enjoyed the disarray. Renly also knew that he ought to leave soon, not only for the council meeting, but also so no one who didn’t already know about them would start suspecting. They didn’t want to seem too inseparable. 

Renly doused a clean cloth in water, wrung out the excess in the empty basin next to the pitcher, crossed the room again, and laid it across Loras’s forehead.

“Is it strange to have me in your room?” he asked. 

Loras wrinkled his freckled nose. “A little bit.” He sank deeper into the covers. “And now you really have to go. I’ll be fine here alone.” 

Renly leaned down to kiss him and Loras wrinkled his nose again, stopping him.

“Don’t kiss me. You’ll get sick, and then I’ll have to take care of you!”

“You wouldn’t take care of me?” Renly said in mock horror. “And here I am risking being late to the Small Council…” 

“You’re miserable when you’re sick!” Loras whined. “All you do is complain and you refuse to get up for the least little thing. You act like the world is ending!” 

Renly laughed. He couldn’t help it. 

“I don’t know how Penrose and the rest of them put up with you for so - ” Loras was interrupted by another fit of coughing. Renly pulled back instinctively, feeling sorry for doing so, but not sure what he could do to help. 

When Loras finally quieted, Renly gave him what he hoped was his most charming smile. “Well, I paid the servants at Storm’s End very well for their trouble. You help me all for free.” 

Loras smiled back, though it looked like it pained him. “You’re terrible when you’re not sick, too.” 

Renly squeezed his hand. “I’ll be back as soon as the council is done with me.”

Loras’s smile softened. “Hurry.” 


	2. first huge fight (T)

“Do you have to go  _now_?” Loras whines when Renly pulls away from him. 

“Soon, I’m sorry.” Renly disentangles himself from the covers on the bed.

“Then stay a minute longer,” Loras says, draping himself over his lover’s shoulders. “Just a minute.” 

Renly ducks out from Loras’s arms and walks, still stark naked, over to the pitcher of water and bar of soap next to the window. He starts scrubbing himself with a soapy cloth, not even looking at Loras, and something in Loras, something that he had been holding back for weeks, just snaps. 

“Am I so dirty that you can’t stand to lie down with me?”

“You know you’re not,” Renly says, almost absently. “I’m sorry I have to go, I really am.”

“What are you washing off, anyway? We both came on the sheets.” And of course, Renly had primly covered the spots with a clean linen. As though they were gross or something worse. “Washing off my scent?”

“Loras, I have to go. Could we talk about this later?” Renly picks up his shirt from where it had fallen on the floor and almost sneers at it as he brushes it off. 

Loras falls back on the bed. “And you want me gone when you get back?” 

“I don’t want you gone. But if I were you, I wouldn’t stick around here. You know how to get out safely.” 

“You’re never this fussy at Storm’s End.” 

“I’m not fussy, I’m clean. And we’re both safer when we’re at Storm’s End. You know that.”

An edge has crept into Renly’s voice; what he’s saying is true, but it’s not the whole story. “It’s every night,” Loras says, “even when we sleep together. You don’t go off to small council meetings while I’m sleeping, do you?”

Renly pauses in the midst of pulling on his boots. “I just like being clean. Why is this suddenly a problem?” 

“It’s not  _suddenly_  anything. It’s the fact that it seems like you need to wash your hands every time you touch me.” 

That gets his attention. 

“I never see you anymore,” Loras continues. 

“That is not my fault!” The look of shock on his face makes Renly look about six years old. 

“Really? Because it seems like I _always_  see you with Baelish or Barristan or even your brother the king, who you  _say_ you don’t love!” 

Renly rolls his eyes. “I’m really  _very sorry_ I have friends who aren’t you.” 

“And when I  _do_ see you, you wash me off and run away again! Like you’re ashamed of touching me.” 

Renly’s lips become a thin line. “We left Storm’s End and came here to get Margaery engaged to Robert. Something you and your father  _begged_  me to do.” 

“Because you want Cersei gone. Don’t pretend it has anything to do with me!” Renly is quiet, and Loras can’t stop the rest of the words pouring out. “Maybe I don’t want Margaery marrying into your family, maybe your brothers are both as freakish and obsessive as you are.”

Renly turns away to look into the long mirror that is propped against the nearest wall, and when he speaks, he is quiet. “It’s not obsessive. Sometimes you are dirty.” He straightens his doublet and makes sure that his hair is neatly, obsessively in place. “And you’re right. I don’t want to see you when I get back.” 


	3. family gatherings (meeting the Tyrells) (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to quote the iconic vine: Olenna won't hesitate, bitch.

If he’d had a choice, Renly would have chosen other circumstances to meet his new boyfriend’s family, but as things were, Stannis’s new girlfriend had packed him and Shireen off somewhere tropical for the entire week (When Renly first heard it, he had found it impossible that Stannis could be persuaded to go anywhere that had a dress code less formal than business casual, made Shireen promise to take pictures and half expected them to be of his brother reading on the beach, still completely buttoned-up in one of his dozen identical grey suits), and back at home a newly-divorced Robert was still “living his best life,” which meant drinking all day and all night, mostly with Ned, the brother he’d never had. Robert would say that he was happy Renly was there, but would most likely ignore him entirely after his first day home. Not that that would be news, but Renly didn’t think that he could handle an entire week of that on top of the incessant questions about gay sex from Robert’s friends that always picked up when alcohol was around and the kind of mundane debauchery which always made the house feel unbearably sad in the morning. So when Loras, hair disheveled and tangled up naked in Renly’s sheets, had asked if he wanted to spend spring break with his family, Renly had ill-advisedly said yes.

The Tyrell family home was an estate, and Loras drove through orchards, apples and peaches and Renly didn’t know what else, on either side of the long driveway leading up to a large white house that looked exactly what he had imagined a mansion

“So quaint. Is this your summer home?”

Loras, one arm hanging out the open window, his head leaning on the headrest of the driver’s seat, rolled his eyes. “We don’t spend  _all_ our time out here.”

“So it  _is_  your summer home?”

“We rent it out,” Loras said.

“You mean you give tours?“

Loras elbowed him and turned his car up to the front of the house.

“Who will I be meeting today?” Renly asked.

“Well, you already know Margaery, so Willas and Garlan, mother and father, and Grandma, of course.”

“Which one should I worry about the most?” Renly looked at the magnificent house through the car window.

“Grandma,” Loras said without hesitation. “She hates everyone.” He put the car in park and practically jumped out of it. “Come on, help me. I’m not going to carry your giant suitcase all on my own.”

Loras was dressed as casually as ever, jeans and a t-shirt, his hair pulled into a messy knot. Renly suddenly felt silly and overdressed in his three-piece suit as they carried their suitcases up the steps. Loras’s was unreasonably small. It couldn’t possibly hold everything he needed for the entire week.

The Tyrell house was full of light, so much so that Renly couldn’t help but stand in the open doorway and stare all around him. The house was old, but nothing about it felt antique or forgotten.

But the time he looked down again, Loras had dropped his suitcase next to the stairs and was walking down the hall.

“This way!” he called out.

Renly put his suitcase down next to Loras’s and followed him back to a large room adjacent to the kitchen. The entire family was gathered around a long table, a fat man that Renly recognized at the head of it.

"Loras!” Mace Tyrell stood up and rocked Loras back and forth in his arms. “You brought the car back safe, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Dad.”

There were more people seated around the table than Loras had mentioned, but only one who could be his grandmother. She was seated at the opposite end of the table from Loras’s father, and her eyes were trained on Renly.

Margaery stood up, sparing Renly the task of having to decide how to introduce himself. “It’s good to see you, Renly. We weren’t expecting you both until later.”

“Loras was eager to get here, so we barely stopped,” Renly said.

Margaery stood up, sparing Renly the task of having to decide how to introduce himself. “It’s good to see you, Renly. We weren’t expecting you both until later.”

“Loras was eager to get here, so we barely stopped,” Renly said.

“Let me get you a chair,” one of Loras’s brothers said - Garlan, it must be Garlan, because he was standing up and Willas… couldn’t. For all that Loras talked about his family incessantly, Renly had seen only a couple pictures of them, and there were even more people in those than there were here. Garlan put Renly’s chair in between his own and their grandmother’s. She was still staring at him, and was the only one who wasn’t smiling.

“I’m Garlan.” Garlan shook Renly’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you after hearing so much from Loras.”

“I hope he said only nice things.”

“Only nice things,” Loras echoed from the other side of the table, which seemed a world away.

“Let me guess,” Renly said, looking around at the table,  starting on his left, “Garlan, Leonette, Willas, Mace, Alerie, Margaery, and…”

The old woman seated to his right said nothing.

"Loras always just called you his grandmother.” Almost without thinking, Renly gave her his most dazzling smile, as a defense.

“Yes, he does,” she said. "And you may call me Ms. Redwyne.”

“Loras tells me that you met at one of his games?” Mace asked him.

“Yeah, he was injured, sitting on the sidelines,” Renly said, ready to gear up into his performance of How We Met.

“We’ve all heard the story,” Ms. Redwyne said. “Loras has told it a dozen times.”

“Grandma,” Willas said, “ease up.”

“Well we have!” Ms. Redwyne said. “And it’s told me very little about you,” she directed this last at Renly. “So… tell us about yourself.”

Renly felt the smile spring back into place. He hoped that no one noticed the nerves beneath it. “I’m the youngest in my family, both my brothers are ten years older or more. I’m pre-law and - “

“None of that small talk.” She waved her hand. “Real things.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Let him be,” Mace said. “They’ve had a long drive.”

Renly felt himself begin to relax as conversation turned towards where Margaery was going to school in the fall, to Garlan and Alerie’s anniversary plans, Willas’s work. He managed to make them all laugh on a couple of occasions, or at least, most of them.

While Willas and his father were in the midst of discussing the gardens, which seemed to be a serious topic of conversation around this table, Ms. Redwyne rose to her feet and quietly said, “I’m getting some tea. Would you help me, Renly?”

“Yes, of course!” He sprang to his feet and followed her into the kitchen. 

“If you could reach those?” she gestured to glasses on the top shelf, which Renly reached with ease. “I’m glad we can talk alone,” she said, “without my son running interference for you.” She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. Her delicate, knobby hands set it down on the counter in front her, and she planted them next to it. “I need to know how serious you are about my grandson.”

“How… serious?”

“Yes. Right now. And the truth now, no pleasant lies.”

Renly put down the glasses he was holding, afraid he might drop them. “I…” He felt his mind go blank. “I care about Loras a lot and… I don’t want to ever hurt him…” He felt like he was reciting empty platitudes, and knew that she could tell. In truth, he hadn’t thought too much about it.

“How many partners have you had?”

“How many… romantic partners?”

“Romantic, sexual, either.”

“I…” Saying _I don’t know_  would not make a good impression and he knew it wasn’t  _that_  high of a number, but some of them he really wanted to forget, so much so that he might have succeeded once or twice. “Five,” he lied. He didn’t know whether mentioning that Loras was his longest relationship would look good or bad, and he didn’t know if that was true or not; it depended on whether what he and Oberyn had was a “relationship.”

“I know your brother, Robert,” he said. “Charming playboy, and not even a very good one. You look a lot like him.”

“I don’t like my brother Robert,” Renly said. It wasn’t something he told people, but Ms. Redwyne looked like she appreciated brutal honesty. “And I don’t ever want to be like him.”

Ms. Redwyne’s face softened. She folded her hands.

Renly decided that more honesty was the best way to go.

“If you want more details: Loras is the one who asked me out, and that’s mostly because I thought he was out of my league. We’ve been going out since September, we have one class together this semester - “

She shook her head. “That’s all very superficial.”

“Why are you so worried about Loras?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Why? Because he’s my youngest grandson, and he’s gay, and he’s an idiot.”

“What do those things have in common?”

“All that means I have to look out for him more than all the others combined. I always have. Even though I worry more about Margaery, she has far more wits about her than Loras does. Yes, he’s said a lot about you, but it’s the same things silly boys in love say every day. Doesn’t tell me anything about you.”

Renly’s stomach flipped.  _Silly boys in love._

“You’re pre-law?” she continued. "That means you’re starting law school in the fall? And where does Loras fit into that?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Renly said.

Margaery emerged through the crack in the kitchen door. “You guys were gone for a while,” she said, smiling. “Dad thought you went to get the tea.”

“Yes…” Renly reached up for the rest of the glasses. “I was going to take my suitcase upstairs, if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Margaery said. “Loras’s room is the one on the far left. Let me know if you get lost.” She picked up two of the glasses.

Renly walked into the hallway as fast as his feet could take him without breaking into a run, picked up his suitcase and raced up the stairs to Loras’s room.

He set the suitcase down and sat on the edge of the bed. The talking and laughter from downstairs was hardly even an echo up here, and the light breeze that came through the open windows was cool on the nape of his neck.

Renly wondered if it would have been better to stay home. By this time in the afternoon, of Robert’s friends would probably be drunk enough to ask him what a power bottom was, and would wrinkle his nose either in confusion or disgust when Renly answered. He didn’t want to be there, but he wasn’t sure he belonged here. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard Loras’s loud, familiar footsteps on the stairs and down the hall. Loras grinned when he saw him. “You disappeared pretty fast. Grandma get to you already?”

Renly put his face in his hands. Loras sat on the edge of the bed next to him and rubbed circles on his back.

“What happens next year? With us?” Renly said.

Loras rested his head on Renly’s shoulder. “I hope we’ll still be together.”

“I do, too, but I’m not going to be here. How are we going to make it work?”

“If we want to make it work, we’ll make it work,” he said. “What did she say to you?”

Renly looked down at his shoes. If he even opened his mouth, he didn’t know what childish, embarrassing noises would come out.

Loras leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. “We can stay up here for a while if you want. My family is the worst.” 

“No,  _my_ family is the worst. Yours just loves you a lot.” He met Loras’s eyes. The light in his room caught the gold flecks in his eyes.  _And I think I love you, too._


	4. things you said when we first met (G)

“I hate it here, my lord,” the boy said. He glowered up at Renly beneath a cloud of curls, his arms crossed over the Baratheon sigil on his new doublet. “I wish I could turn around and go back home,  _my lord. That’s_ how I’m feeling!”

Renly blinked. No one had ever talked back to him like that, much less his own squire. He should have the boy disciplined, call Cortenay in to scold him. 

Renly at last moved his slack jaw. “Why?”

“This castle is ugly and it’s cold…”

Renly could feel his back stiffen at the accusation. Storm’s End was  _not ugly_.

“…and I miss Margaery!” 

Margaery. His sister.

“I’m sorry you miss her,” Renly said. “But there’s nothing I can do about the rest of it. This is your home for the next few years.”

The boy slouched. 

“I hope you learn to like it,” Renly said and he turned to go, hating the spoiled Tyrell boy with every bone in his body.


	5. things you always meant to say but never got the chance (T)

“Do you think it matters to the Seven whether the people here are a man and a woman?” Loras had asked, as they watched the bride and groom walk out the doors of the Great Sept to the roar of the crowd. Renly and Loras stood close to each other, as if leaning close to watch the happy couple depart. Close enough that their legs touched. Loras loved it - the heady feeling of being so close to Renly without being able to touch him. When they were finally alone, he’d tear Renly’s tunic off of him with shaking fingers. He loved the frustration, but he also thought he’d like it even more if they could just hold hands. 

“Whether the gods approve doesn’t matter,” Renly said. “It matters to the septons, and that’s that.”

“Not everyone gets married in septs.”

“The Northmen say their wedding vows in front of trees,” Renly said. “Do you think the trees mind?”

“I don’t think trees mind much of anything,” Loras said. His lips felt dry.  _Storm’s End has a godswood_ , he wanted to say.  _King’s Landing has a godswood. We could go there tonight._

Renly sighed. “Marriage is a legal contract, so I don’t think the gods, old or new, figure into it very much.”

Loras cleared his throat. “You’re very romantic.”

“Watching what bad marriages did to Robert and Stannis changes your point of view.”

_You’re not them._ _King’s Landing has a godswood._

“There’s been a wedding,” Loras said, “which means there will be a feast, and I know you love that part.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more ficlets for this pairing, send prompts to my tumblr or leave them in the comments here.


End file.
